


Piper

by Ohnoitsoak



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: I dont know how to tag things so just lemme know, Ivy loves.. Revolution, they/them Ivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnoitsoak/pseuds/Ohnoitsoak
Summary: In which Ivy sings their friends' songs.Very short but I just think its neat.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Piper

Ivy knew every song the Mechanisms ever sang no matter how small, how jokey, how underdeveloped a motif, they knew it. They either wrote them down in their books or was ingrained into their mechanical mind. 

They’d stay behind often, keeping Aurora company as the others completed their own chaos. Sometimes Ivy and the Aurora would play songs together- the empty ship echoing their tunes into forever. Then again, sometimes they’d need to take the offensive and rescue crewmates, Jonny or Raphaella, or otherwise. Whatever mess they were into, it often involved scraping and ruining whatever fresh paint the Aurora had gotten, but not without destroying everything and everyone in their path first. Ivy got to have some good old fashioned violence, too. 

But unlike so often, this was different. While everyone was off wreaking havoc among the strictly controlled state of Hamelin, Ivy spent their time wandering the streets with their flute, not giving their name, not putting a hat out, just wandering and playing through the night. There was a curfew of course, but no authorities could ever catch them. They’d just slip into the night, taking their music with them.

Eventually, they began to play in the daylight, and even further, began to sing.  
Sometimes they’d sing for the children- playful songs by the Toy Soldier, and love songs for Loki and Sigyn. As the crowds grew bigger they cried out the songs sung by the followers of Prometheus- a favourite of Tim’s. They twisted the words of the gunfighters from Avalon, raising Hellfire as a chant to circle the planet for months. 

It was an entire one-mech show of the revolution against King Cole, backed by the crazed song of Gunpowder Tim that started the revolts. 

The crew was certainly surprised to hear familiar songs through the streets, accompanied by the buildings of shareholders and overlords burning. They couldn’t help but join the violence. Some came across vigils held for fallen revolutionary leaders with echoes of a rejected man floating through the stars. Many ran across parties, chanting and singing and screaming to too familiar melodies- and when they joined in, the energy was explosive. 

Someone had very obviously meddled with the planet, so far so that the position of power changed completely, the defined course of a controlled state destroyed. The crew regrouping on the Aurora was certainly impressed with Ivy- not often did they lead a revolution, let alone reimagine the future of an entire planet. They all threatened Ivy to retell the events that lead up to this complete turnover of power. 

Their response was simple.

“Well, you obviously can’t stop the archivist from telling stories, can you?”


End file.
